


KR5-273

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 2A: Sense and Sensuality [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aliens-assisted-them-to-do-it</p>
            </blockquote>





	KR5-273

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: touch

Daniel comes with a cry as Jack fists their cocks together, before he even moves his hand. Jack follows a moment later, burying his head in Daniel's shoulder, their semen scalding and sticky on Daniel's belly. "What'd the village elders gave us again?" Jack asks, and Daniel groans as Jack's lips move against his neck.

"Roughly translated, it means 'enhancer'," Daniel says, for once forgoing a discussion of the linguistic significance of the derivation of Sanskrit the villagers had been speaking. "Janet says the touch-magnifying properties should wear off in a few hours." Daniel tries not to move, but the jeans and sweater he's wearing are too rough for his sensitized skin to bear.

"And they felt the need to drug us why?" Jack asks, and the way he's delicately trailing his fingertips over Daniel's exposed sides and back are enough to drive Daniel crazy.

"They use it to relieve sexual tension," Daniel grinds out. "They thought we were tense, apparently."

"Seems a little ass-backward to me," Jack says "And it's not our fault we haven't had a night alone together in two months." Daniel pushes Jack away so he can strip off the offending sweater and jeans, breathing deeply when he's free of the coarse fabrics. He turns back to face Jack, and the other man is staring at him hungrily. "I think George might have been suspicious at how eager we were to leave, though."

"I don't know," Daniel says thoughtfully. "It _has_ been a long time since we had any down-time. And I think the way you were stroking the briefing room table was making him uncomfortable. I think we should take advantage of the time off."

Jack all but leers in response and strips. "Bedroom?" he asks and Daniel hurries to follow Jack, loving the feel of the carpet against his feet. Outside the door, Jack rests his hand on the back of Daniel's neck for a moment, thumb lightly stroking the skin. Daniel shivers, smiles, and pins Jack to the wall with kisses, but that touch sticks with him long after the drug's worn off.


End file.
